Harry Potter y el velo de la muerte
by aargel13
Summary: Al ver caer a su padrino en el velo de la muerte, Harry Potter corre tras él y se ve inmerso en un nuevo mundo donde las cosas no son lo que parecen y no entiende porqué las personas se convierten en animales y monstruos, ¿en qué se ha metido ahora? Sean Renard no sabía que había algo que faltaba en su vida hasta que conoce a un joven Zauberbiest. Relación padre/hijo.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Qué hay detrás del velo?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué hay detrás del velo?**

Todo parece ir en cámara lenta, Sirius estaba cayendo por el velo y aunque siento que alguien trata de detenerme, me deslizo entre sus brazos y corro tras él. Dentro del velo se siente como si estuviera flotando y que tengo cero control de mi cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero creo que puedo sentir a Sirius cerca de mí, intento atraparlo aferrándome a alguna parte de su ropa.

Otro lapso de tiempo y aún no puedo ver ni escuchar nada, creo que me quedé dormido porque cuando tomo conciencia nuevamente no siento a Sirius. Intento llamarlo con todas mis fuerzas y es cuando me doy cuenta que algo me está tirando, se siente como si estuviera viajando por un traslador, y cuando por fin se detiene me encuentro en un bosque y Sirius está a unos pocos metros, me arrastro hasta él justo a tiempo porque pierdo la conciencia nuevamente.

Despierto sobresaltado sin saber dónde estoy, empiezo a entrar en pánico pero de pronto está Sirio a mi lado abrazándome. Cuando logro calmarme, me recogió por ser tan tonto y seguirlo cuando cruzó por el velo, me dijo que pude haber muerto, que no pensé en mis amigos y en las otras personas a las que les importaba. Entonces confesé cosas que ya sabía con certeza, nadie más que él me cuidaba por ser solo Harry y todos esperaban muchas cosas de mí y seguramente contaban conmigo para matar a Voldemort, a menudo era su herramienta y chivo expiatorio.

Desde el primer año cuando enfrenté al profesor Quirrel poseído y luego le pedí al director que me dejara quedar en Hogwarts y este se negó, había notado que era solo un peón en los planos de Dumbledore. Mis amigos, eran mis vigilantes, por eso a partir del segundo año decidí estudiar a escondidas y cuándo lo conocí en el tercer año nunca había estado tan esperanzado de una mejor vida, como pude terminar todo el material que Hogwarts tenía para enseñar y cuando el verano que estaba por llegar comenzara le iba a escribir para irnos lejos de Gran Bretaña. Me siento mucho mejor después de haberle confesado todo esto, espero que no piense en mí como un cobarde, creo que podría morir de la pena.

Sirius me abrazó nuevamente y me dijo que tenía estado encantado de escaparse conmigo y que mi felicidad y bienestar era más importante que tener que verme envuelto en una guerra que soportó más de mil años, contó lo tonto que había sido de joven y perder tantos años en una cárcel por esa guerra estúpida donde ambos bandos eran tan prejuiciosos como el otro. Dijo que ahora, que era más sabio, se dio cuenta de que si los muggles nacidos hubieran querido terminar con la guerra, se habrían ido hace mucho tiempo y hubieran dejado que la sangre pura se las arreglaran como puedieran, unos pocos años de sufrimiento en la economía, falta de mano de obra y calamares naciendo por montones y ellos se arrastrarían suplicando a los hijos de muggles que regresan a su tierra.

Ahora que hemos proclamado nuestros sentimientos es hora de reconocer los hechos, cuando hacemos contacto visual creo que Sirius también lo comprende porque es el primero en hablar y lo que dice es algo que quería que siguiéramos omitiendo.

-Te ves más joven, tal vez 10 u 11 años –dice él, como las túnicas son muy grandes para mí saco un brazo y noto que mis cicatrices han desaparecido, incluyendo esa horrible que me hizo las detenciones con Umbrige y noto que la que me hizo mi tío luego de llegar del zoológico en el cumpleaños de Dudley no está.

-Creo que estoy en mi cuerpo de 10 años - digo conmocionado, luego paso mis manos por mi cara y noto que puedo ver perfectamente sin mis gafas y cuando paso mi mano por el frente ya no puedo sentir mi cicatriz. Qué rayos está pasando y cuándo poso mis ojos en Sirius no puedo dejar de decir.

-Te ves igual que cuando puse mis ojos en ti en mi tercer año, parece que me veo cinco años y tú dos años más joven. ¿Qué está pasando Sirius? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué lucimos así?

Permanece en silencio un tiempo y cuando vuelve a hablarme mira de manera solemne.

-Recuerdo que cuando era niño una vez leí una historia sobre un señor que apareció en el bosque prohibido cerca de Hogsmade, cuando lo encontró él aseguraba que estaba en Grecia investigando un velo misterioso en una cueva y de pronto se encontró allí, cuando le ocurrió la fecha y el lugar donde estaba, él aseguró que eso era imposible porque estaba al menos 50 años en el futuro y cientos de kilómetros del lugar de donde estaba. Con el tiempo se volvió loco porque no podía entender que en este nuevo mundo, donde aparentemente había aterrizado, tenían sociedades enteras de brujas y magos, cuando estaba seguro que la única magia existente de donde él venía era la que tenía la extracción de la naturaleza y se aplicaban a diferentes oficios como orfebrería, sanación y herrería. Dos años después, Marco el loco se suicidó,

-¿Tú crees que esa historia es real?

-La verdad no se Harry, el libro que leí se llamaba _Cien posibles razones del porqué del bosque prohibido_ no la fuente más confiable pero siempre hay una razón de los mitos y leyendas, no se crearon de la nada _. _Pero lo que sí sé es que todos aseguraban que el velo era una transición entre el mundo mortal y el mundo de los muertos, pero en este momento tú y yo estamos muy vivos. Te conté la historia porque hay que estar preparado para cualquier momento, no queremos volvernos locos como el pobre Marco.

-Tal vez sea cierto, porque parece que fue hace una hora luchando en el departamento de misterios y ahora nos encontramos en un bosque y aparentemente somos más jóvenes, hay que encontrar dónde estamos exactamente tal vez también estemos cientos de kilómetros de nuestra antigua ubicación.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un nuevo mundo

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo mundo.**

Cuando decidimos que era hora de salir del bosque y ver donde estábamos, nos dimos cuenta que mi varita yacía donde había aterrizado y estaba partida en dos, y la de Sirius ni siquiera está a la vista. Él cree que la dejó en el departamento de misterios, mientras yo me aferré a la mía cuando lo perseguí, estamos completamente indefensos.

Sirius dice que se convertirá en Canuto para ver si puede encontrar una ruta segura, pero cuando lo va hacer, en lugar de ver a su contraparte peluda habitual se convierte en una especie de hombre bestia, con orejas grandes, ojos rojos y una apariencia de hombre lobo salido de una película muggle, me sobresalto sorprendido y quizás un poco de miedo, no puedo evitar pensar en un Remus transformado que quiere matarme. Entonces, siento que algo quiere salir de mi pecho y que me asfixia hasta que me muevo por instinto y esa sensación se convierte en algo parecido a ser invencible, más que eso, me siento como un gigante y todo lo demás es pequeño e insignificante. En ese instante noto la magia que fluye por mí, es lo que sentía cuando entraba a Hogwarts o Gringotts, pero en vez de barrerme por un instante, esta nunca desaparece.

Cuando Sirius me ve, gruñe y se transforma a su forma habitual, me dice que me calme y piense en cómo debería verme normalmente. Y así como así, la sensación anterior desaparece, aunque todavía puedo sentir un poco la magia. Nos quedamos viendo un buen rato y cuando voy a decir algo, él se me adelanta.

\- Parecías un cadáver, te convertiste en un cadáver – Afirma con una expresión que no puedo precisar, pero solo me toma un instante entender que estoy viendo, es miedo y tal vez un poco de asco. Un sollozo involuntario escapa de mí, no puedo soportar esa expresión en su cara dirigida a mí, trato de controlarme pero no puedo, en unos segundos Sirius me está abrazando repitiendo lo siento una y otra vez.

Cuando logro tranquilizarme noto que he llorado más en la última hora que en todos mis años en Hogwarts juntos, quizás excepto después del torneo de los tres magos. Tal vez viajar por el velo me cambió más que físicamente. Sirius me sostiene firmemente por los hombros y se inclina para estar a mi altura.

\- Lo siento Harry, no quise actuar así, fue casi por instinto como si fuera canuto, no sé lo que está pasando, pero sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos. Después de todo se lo prometí a tus padres, veré por ti sin importar qué.

Sé que eso debió ser reconfortante, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que Sirius se pone al día con todo mi equipaje solo por la memoria de mis padres, entonces recuerdo que me llamó James hace pocas horas y mi ánimo baja aún más. Pero, como siempre quiero aferrarme a alguien que dice amarme, le sonrío y le digo que no se preocupe, que yo entiendo. Pero algo pesado se asienta en mi estómago, parece que no podemos tener una conversación sin que uno de mis padres sea nombrado, y otra vez la duda, con la que ya estoy muy familiarizado. Sirius me aprecia por ser yo o lo que puedo representar para él: redención y la oportunidad de aferrarse a los recuerdos del pasado.

\- ¿Será que esta es la magia de este mundo? porque no te parecías en nada a canuto, parecía un híbrido de hombre y lobo. De todos modos creo que deberíamos seguir tratando de salir de aquí. - Él está de acuerdo. Caminamos por horas, estamos hambrientos, sucios y cansados, pero al menos encontramos una carretera, seguimos caminando por la orilla pero no ha pasado ningún vehículo aún, por eso decidimos acampar a unos metros del camino.

Cuando amanece Sirius me dice que va a ver si consigue algo de comer, se transforma en esa forma de hombre lobo y sale, me quedo acostado por un rato, creo que pasó solo una hora cuando él regresó con un conejo en la mano, me dijo que ya había comido uno crudo él mismo, no sé qué decir a eso. Recogimos unas ramas como leña y cuando estaba pensando en cómo íbamos hacer fuego, sentí un raro tirón en el estómago, es como cuando voy a lanzar un hechizo, levanto mi mano y tiene aspecto de un cadáver, la muevo y al instante hay fuego. Sirius me mira y me encojo de hombros, el cambia nuevamente y con sus… garras y dientes quita la piel del conejo y lo pone al fuego.

Luego de comer nos dirigimos a un lago que Sirius encontró cerca, bebemos hasta la saciedad y nos quedamos solo en ropa interior y nos damos un baño, cuando nos estamos cambiando Sirius se endereza de inmediato y parece que huele algo, de pronto un grupo de seres que parecen una mezcla de hombres y buitres se lanzan de los árboles y nos rodean, tal vez hay ocho o más de ellos. Sirius se transforma y me dice que corra, hago lo que me dice y me escabullo entre dos de esos seres pero cuando oigo un disparo me volteo, Sirius está en el suelo y al momento algo me da en el hombro, me fijo y es un dardo, siento que pierdo el conocimiento.

Cuando despierto estoy en una cama acostado, hay cables conectados a mí y atado por los brazos y piernas, se me acerca una de esas criaturas de antes y sin advertencia se convierte en un ser humano, se me acerca y dice.

\- Que niño tan lindo, estoy seguro de que serías delicioso, pero órganos nuevos para niños tienen un gran mercado. – Estoy muy asustado, miro para todos los lados buscando a Sirius pero no lo veo, ella debe saber qué trato de hacer porque me pasa los dedos por el cabello y me dice que el hombre que estaba conmigo era muy delgado y con mal estado físico y que no servía para trasplante, pero que los órganos de un blutbad son muy apetecibles en la comunidad.

Y en ese instante siento que mi mundo explota, sé que me transformo porque puedo ver otra vez esa energía y la ira que siento dentro de mí es inmensa, la mujer que está frente a mí está gritando, se está quemando de dentro hacia afuera, de alguna manera esto es peor que Quirrel. Me desato bruscamente y me paro, puedo ver a varias personas durmiendo en otras camillas, pero mi mente está enfocada en Sirius. Busco por todo el lugar pero no lo veo, cuando vienen tres personas más esa misma rabia ciega me consume y sus cuerpos también se queman. Corro por donde llegaron y me encuentro en un claro con un fuego encendido, y ahí está Sirius, con su pecho abierto y sin ojos.

Lo arrastro de las llamas y con una fuerza que no creía que este cuerpo poseía, lo llevo al comienzo del bosque y unos cuantos metros después me detengo y nos escondo, solo puedo aferrarme al cuerpo de Sirius llorando. Hasta ahora odio a este nuevo mundo.


	3. Capítulo 3: De brujos y realeza I

**Capítulo 3: De brujos y realeza I.**

Establecido al final de T1:E10 "Organ Grinder"

POV Sean:

Soy uno de los primeros en llegar al sitio en donde se realizaba extracción ilegal de órganos, estas situaciones son las que me provocan tirar la precaución al viento y declarar a esta ciudad como mía, de este manera tendré el poder de asegurarme que estas abominaciones no ocurran. ¡Por Dios!, la mayoría de las víctimas apenas eran niños. Sin embargo, muy pocas personas son conscientes de mi ascendencia real y mi base de poder no es tan fuerte como me gustaría, por eso debo seguir jugando al vasallo obediente frente a mi familia.

Mientras voy caminando perdido en mis recuerdos escucho un sollozo, desenfundo mi arma y sigo el camino de dónde provino el sonido y cuando veo de qué se trata quedo paralizado. No puedo creer esto, es un niño abrazando a un hombre totalmente desfigurado, pero lo que más me asombra es que él es woge y parece ser un zauberbeist y toda su cara se ha transformado, nunca he escuchado que eso pase. Los zauberbiest son el producto de la mezcla de un real y un hexenbiest, por lo general la sangre real es dominante y los hijos concebidos ni siquiera son capaces de hacer woge, en algunas ocasiones la hexenbiest es lo suficientemente poderosa que algo de sus características se transfiere, como es mi caso.

Salgo de mi asombro, enfundo mi arma y me acerco lentamente a él, cuando estoy cerca empiezo a decir palabras tranquilizantes, me toma cerca de diez minutos hacer que se calme y luego otros cinco minutos para que suelte el cuerpo. Le hago tomar respiraciones profundas y me deja pasar un brazo por su hombro y vuelve a su forma humana solo para desmayarse. Después de una examinarlo rápidamente puedo decir que no hay heridas graves, me quito la chaqueta y lo envuelvo con ella, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta mi auto. Me alegra haber estacionado lejos de los demás, lo acuesto en la parte trasera de mi coche y me dirijo hacia adentro para poder dar órdenes.

Una vez allí, Frank me dice que me vio llegar hace rato y que si había pasado algo, le digo indiferente que quiero que revisen todos los alrededores porque encontré un cuerpo tirado a la entrada del bosque y que mandara al equipo forense para ver si habían pruebas. Luego de asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden y que las personas que estuvieran ahí fueran liberadas, me escabullí un momento y fui a ver a el niño, todavía está inconsciente, espero que no tenga alguna herida interna, pero no puedo dejar que lo examinen aquí, porque si se despierta podría hacer woge nuevamente y los humanos podrían verlo.

Cuando por fin puedo retirarme del sitio, me dirijo a mi apartamento y llamo a un médico de confianza para que examine al joven que encontré. Cuando el médico desviste al chico puedo decir que ha pasado mucha hambre en su vida, puedo ver sus costillas claramente, también hay algunos cortes y hematomas en su cuerpo, así como unas cicatrices antiguas. El médico curó sus heridas y dijo que todo estaba bien, que probablemente se desmayó por el shock. Dejo al niño durmiendo en la habitación de invitados y voy a tener un merecido descanso, este día ha sido de locos.

Estoy en mi cama hace horas y no puedo dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en el niño y las condiciones en las que se encuentra. A pesar de varios intentos de asesinato, el evidente rechazo y la indiferencia de mi padre, tuve las mayores comodidades en mi niñez. Además, en toda la historia sólo han existido siete zauberbiest y actualmente solo hay dos con vida, y el otro es un anciano japonés, entonces de dónde proviene el niño, porque es muy difícil que un real y una hexenbiest se reproduzcan. Si existiera otro, y uno tan particular como este, todas las comunidades wesen estarían enteradas. Y de todos los lugares en que pudo aparecer ese joven, precisamente tuvo que ser aquí en Portland, me pregunto de que familia real proviene.

En la mañana cuando despierto me aseguro de que mi cocinera haga desayuno para dos, intento estar presentable pero con ropa informal, no quiero parecer intimidante. Me dirijo hacia la habitación de invitados con el desayuno, lo pongo en la mesa de noche e intento despertar suavemente al niño, cuando pongo una mano en su hombro se sobresalta despierto y hace woge.

\- Está bien, estas a salvo ahora, aquí nadie te va a hacer daño.

\- ¿Quién eres?¿Dónde estoy?

\- Me llamo Sean Renard. Te traje a mi casa luego de que te encontré en el bosque. ¿Recuerdas?

Entonces algo hace clic, porque el empieza a llorar y repite "Sirius" una y otra vez.

Cuando logro volver a tranquilizarlo le digo que esas personas que los habían secuestrado están en manos de la policía y no le volverán a hacer daño. Le pregunto su nombre y edad, y me responde suavemente, me dice que se llama Harry y tiene diez años. Pensé que tenía menos, es muy pequeño, pero si su estado de desnutrición no es reciente podría explicar su tamaño. Pero a pesar de todo es un niño muy bien parecido, tiene unos impresionantes ojos color esmeralda, nunca había visto ese tono. Debo haber estado mirando fijamente porque me mira incómodamente.

\- ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? Sé que me viste antes. ¿No me tienes miedo? – Pregunta con aprehensión.

\- Porqué habría que tenerlo, después de todos somos muy parecidos. – Y hago woge, él se queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y puedo ver realización en su mirada. Me transformo nuevamente y le hago algunas preguntas para determinar exactamente quién es él.

Luego de una larga plática donde nos conocimos mejor, le digo que tengo que volver a la estación a ver cómo terminó todo y hacer una declaración de prensa, que volveré por la tarde. Al menos se comió todo el desayuno que le traje, le expliqué que era libre de vagar por el apartamento como quisiera pero que no saliera por su seguridad, y que la Sra Simons, mi empleada, se encargaría de atenderlo y hacerle el almuerzo. A pesar de que se ve muy inseguro, dice que estará bien.

No quiero dejarlo solo pero tengo responsabilidades que atender.


	4. Capítulo 4: De brujos y realeza II

**Capítulo 4: De brujos y realeza II**

POV Harry:

Me despierto sobresaltado, no tengo idea de donde estoy, frente a mí está un hombre extraño. Luego de responder algunas preguntas, de repente recuerdo, ¡Oh por Dios, Sirius! y puedo sentir como pierdo el control de mí mismo, los sollozos son incontrolables. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que todas las esperanzas de tener una familia y ser feliz han acabado. Sirius sobrevivió a una familia que lo odiaba, a la guerra y 12 años en Azkaban, pero murió por mi culpa, sino fuera tan estúpido por creer en esas visiones, él no habría caído por el velo y encontrar su muerte en un mundo desconocido.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que pude controlarme, el señor Renard, creo que me dijo que se llamaba, intenta hacerme hablar y luego, cuando se transforma frente a mí y tiene media cara en forma de cadáver, me golpea, ya lo había considerado después de todo, tal vez esa es la magia de este mundo, las personas se pueden convertir en otros seres, después de todo Sirius también pudo cambiar, al igual que las personas locas que parecían buitres y ahora el señor Renard también me muestra que puede transformarse. Lo que es más, ahora hay alguien parecido a mí, por lo que no soy una anomalía por una vez. Todavía no sé cuáles son sus intenciones, este mundo no ha sido muy amable que digamos, pero por el momento decido cooperar y forjar una historia de fondo creíble, no le puedo contar la verdad a nadie, creerán que estoy loco.

\- Lamento por todo lo que has pasado, ningún niño debe tener que afrontar una situación como esa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunta amablemente.

\- Me llamo Harry, tengo 10 años – Decido omitir mi apellido, después de todo, aparentemente estoy en un nuevo mundo y no hay ningún registro de mi existencia.

\- Me podrías decir de dónde eres, por tu acento podría adivinar que eres británico ¿verdad?

\- Sí señor, podría decirme donde estoy exactamente – De repente recuerdo algo de la historia de Marco el loco, aparentemente se encontró a cientos de kilómetros de su ubicación original, y por el acento del señor Renard puedo decir que estamos en Estados Unidos.

\- Estás en Portland, Oregón. Puedo preguntar ¿quién era la persona que te acompañaba? Y qué hacían en esta zona. – Portland está muy lejos de casa, pero supongo que eso está bien, no tendré que ver fantasmas por todas partes.

\- Ese era Sirius, mi padrino, él me rescató de donde estaba, estábamos huyendo y creíamos que Estados Unidos era un buen lugar para ir, aparentemente nos equivocamos. – Pongo una expresión triste, sé que las personas tienden a no profundizar en sus preguntas cuando los niños están claramente traumatizados.

\- Lo siento, pero debo preguntar, de qué estaban huyendo exactamente, sé que eres una real, ¿era la familia de tu padre la que te perseguía? – ¿Un real? De qué está hablando. Debe haber visto mi expresión porque dice con una cara de incredulidad.

\- No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando ¿cierto? - Cuando niego con la cabeza, continúa. - Eres un Zauberbiest, al igual que yo, tu madre debe ser una hexenbeast y tu padre de la realeza – Y ahora entiendo por qué me miró así, seguramente esto es de conocimiento general, de pronto siento una sensación deja vú, es como ingresar al mundo mágico nuevamente, cuando era ignorante de todo y las personas asumían que ya conocía todas las cosas. Decido actuar como en ese entonces e ir fabricando mi historia de portada.

\- La verdad señor, hasta hace poco vivía con mis familiares que me odiaban y me mantenían encerrado en un armario debajo de las escaleras, solo salía para hacer las tareas domésticas, comer lo que quisieran darme, ni siquiera fui a la escuela, una vecina me daba clases cuando mis tíos salían y no querían mantenerme en casa. – Espero que eso cubra mi falta de documentación, aunque la historia que estoy contando no está muy lejos de la realidad.

\- Hace solo unas semanas, pensaba que mis padres eran borrachos que murieron en un accidente de auto cuando tenía un año y que mi único familiares restantes era una tía materna y por eso fui a vivir con ella, su esposo e hijo. Pero luego de 9 años, llegó mi padrino Sirius, me contó que era mentira todo lo que me habían dicho acerca de mis padres, que yo, al igual que él éramos diferente y que ahora debíamos escaparnos de ahí porque habían personas que me deseaban muerto. Al principio no le creí e incluso le tuve miedo porque era muy delgado, estaba débil y desaliñado, pero me dijo que había sido capturado y estuvo preso por las mismas personas que estaban buscándome. – El señor Renard se queda mirándome, no sé a qué conclusiones estará llegando, espero no cometer un error.

\- Mi padrino ni siquiera me dijo la razón por la que éramos diferentes, pero en un acto de fe decidí creerle, hace pocos días llegamos a América y fue que decidió mostrarme lo que nos hacía especial, se convirtió en una especie de hombre lobo, tenía los ojos rojos y las orejas grandes. Y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que me transformaba, estaba muy abrumado, pero Sirius prometió explicarme todo al día siguiente porque estábamos acampando en el bosque y era de noche. Pero el día siguiente fue que nos capturaron. – Espero que me crea, me parece que no hay huecos en mi historia, solo el tiempo dirá.

\- Harry, lamento la vida que te ha tocado vivir hasta ahora. Nosotros somos diferentes a los seres humanos, somos wesen, seres capaces de cambiar para parecerse a algún animal u otra criatura, aprovechando sus fortalezas y por lo general tenemos sus debilidades, hay diferente tipos de wesen. Por lo que me contaste tu padrino era un blutbad, poderosas criaturas parecidas a lobos y como te había mencionado, tú y yo somos Zauberbiest, criaturas inherentemente mágicas, capaces de telequinesis que varía según el poder del individuo, además tenemos alta resistencia, fuerza sobrehumana y podemos crear tranks para una variedad diferentes de cosas. Por lo general los de nuestra clase son mujeres, se llaman hexenbiest, tu madre debió haber sido una, nosotros solo nacemos por la unión de hexens con un real.

\- Los reales son seres que no tienen la capacidad de transformarse como otros wesen, pero tienen fuerza y velocidad superior al humano promedio, además su mayor poder es que son capaces de influir a los demás wesen. Sé que suena un poco raro, pero hay personas que morirían por un real con solo conocerlo por unos minutos, es su capacidad de hacer que el ser interior de los wesen quiera complacerlos lo que les ha permitido gobernarlos por muchos siglos. En toda la historia solo han existido ocho como nosotros, es muy difícil que esas dos especies se reproduzcan – Por qué no puedo ser normal una vez en mi vida. Esta es una maldición que debo tener, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a que esta sea mi vida, que ya no puedo asombrarme más.

\- La familia con la que te viste obligado a vivir parecen ser Kershite, humanos completamente normales. Sospecho que en realidad no eran familiares tuyos, tal vez eran conscientes de tu ascendencia y esperaban sacar provecho de eso, hay muchas personas interesadas en tener a alguien como tú. Pero no he escuchado de ningún real que ha embarazada a un hexen recientemente y créeme, eso es algo que no se puede esconder, por lo que podemos asumir que tu madre te ocultó. Sabes que murió pero no como, tal vez la estaban persiguiendo. Ahora el problema es saber quién pueda saber de tu existencia. – Allí está, sabía que él iba a sacar sus propias conclusiones basado en la información que le di, ahora para un poco más de drama y cerrar los pocos agujeros en mi historia.

\- No creo que nadie más sabía de mí aparte de la familia con la que vivía, porque no dejaban que los vecinos me vieran y siempre me mantenían escondido, la señora que me cuidaba en ocasiones murió hace seis meses aproximadamente. Además – Hago una pausa y pretendo estar nervioso y luego lo miro directamente a los ojos mientras digo suavemente – Sirius puso una bomba en el coche de mis familiares y los estalló cuando estaban saliendo de una tienda en el centro. – Miro la reacción de Sean, pero no muestra el disgusto que esperaba, por lo que continúo. – La verdad no me arrepiento, ellos nunca me trataron bien y ahora por fin comprendo por qué siempre me decían monstruo, me mataban de hambre y me daban palizas para intentar quitar mi anormalidad.

\- No te preocupes Harry, eso está en el pasado ahora, aquí nadie te hará daño. Estoy de acuerdo, esas personas con las que creciste merecían todo lo que les pasó, además eso nos ayudará a darte una nueva identidad. Sé que todavía debes tener muchas preguntas, pero por el momento es necesario que comas tu desayuno y repongas fuerzas. Mientras tanto, yo tengo que ir al trabajo y hacer frente a la prensa, puedes pasear libremente por el apartamento, pero por tu seguridad no salgas, la señora Simons se encargará de hacerte el almuerzo, y si necesitas algo le puedes preguntar a ella, estará feliz de ayudarte. Vendré más tarde y podemos cenar juntos, entonces podemos seguir hablando.

Y se va. No puedo creer todo lo que acabo de escuchar, creo que este mundo podría ser más peligroso en comparación con el que vine, pero al menos aquí no hay un Voldemort que quiere matarme a toda costa, un Dumbledore que cree que puede manipularme como quiera, y los amigos más falsos que alguien podría desear. A pesar de que me duele mucho la muerte de Sirius y creo que demoraré mucho en superar su trágico final, esta puede ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando, puedo reinventarme y no tengo nada que me ligue a mi antigua vida. Espero que Sean Renard sea una buena persona, pero no tengo grandes esperanzas, por lo general todos me decepcionan. Bueno, supongo que siempre puedo huir.


	5. Capitulo 5: Planeando el futuro

**Capítulo 5: Planeando el futuro**

POV Sean

Siento que este día ha sido interminable, pero por fin puedo irme a mi casa. Durante el trabajo no dejaba de pensar qué voy a hacer con Harry, se nota que es un niño que ha pasado por muchas dificultades y merece estar en una familia estable que le brinde seguridad y pueda recuperarse de todo lo que ha pasado, conozco a varias familias así, pero temo que con un zauberbiest en su poder puedan intentar traicionarme y reclamar esta ciudad para ellos mismos. Tampoco lo puedo enviar a algún lugar lejos porque no podría vigilarlo y estaría a merced de cualquier familia real. Y llego a una decisión que parece inevitable, debo hacer pasar al niño como mío, además sería ventajoso tener a alguien tan poderoso bajo mi guía.

Eso es algo que también me ha atormentado todo el día, ese niño mató a cuatro personas dejándolas irreconocibles, solo un aquelarre de hexens podría hacer tanto daño, y se nota que hizo esto en tan solo segundos. Tuve que manipular las cosas para que en los informes de policía no se especulara sobre algo que pudiera llevarlos a Harry, hice rodar la historia de que la red de traficantes era muy grande y al ver que la policía estaba cerca de atraparlos mataron a su propia gente para evitar que los delataran. Todos estuvieron satisfecho con la historia y recibí muchas felicitaciones por parte de mis superiores, pero pude ver que Nick sospechaba. Tengo que revelarme a él lo antes posible, las circunstancias cambiaron, creo que puedo rechazar abiertamente a mi familia.

Con cada hora que pasaba me convencía más de lo conveniente que sería adoptar a Harry, no creo que un Zauberbiest y una hexenbiest se hayan reproducido nunca, eso explicaría el cambio completo de Harry cuando hace woge, si hubieran más zaubers vivos consideraría que este era el origen de Harry. Tengo que llamar a mis contactos, lastimosamente no tengo ninguno de confianza en Gran Bretaña, pero creo que puedo confiar en un aquelarre en Francia con el que mi mamá y yo nos quedamos varios años cuando era niño y estábamos huyendo. Ellas se consideran neutrales y llevan décadas siéndolo, son tantos que ninguna familia real se ha atrevido a enfrentárseles, además son una buena fuente de pociones y objetos encantados.

Llamo a la líder del aquelarre y le cuento la situación, al parecer ella tampoco había escuchado del niño y queda asombrada con lo que le conté, pero acepta brindarme la identidad de alguna de sus chicas que haya muerto y cumpla con las características necesarias, me debía un favor y por eso accede a que ninguna alma viva se enterará de esto por su boca. Sé que puedo confiar en ella, tiene mucho que perder si decide traicionarme, después de todo tengo pruebas de que no es tan neutral como aparenta y que la muerte de la mamá de Eric fue planeada por ella.

Queda en darme la información mañana y debo hacer que alguien invente un rastro de papel que permita creer a todos que Harry es mi hijo y no levante ninguna ceja, decido dejar eso para la noche y dirigirme a mi casa. Confieso que estoy un poco nervioso por enfrentarlo nuevamente, todavía no supero todo lo que me contó ayer, espero que acepte la adopción, aunque creo que ha empezado a confiar un poco en mí.

Cuando llego está absorto viendo la televisión, parece fascinado por ella, creo que se debe a que las personas con las que se vio obligado a vivir no le permitían verla. Y eso es un pensamiento a considerar, Harry es un niño nacido en este siglo y en un país del primer mundo, pero no ha crecido alrededor de la tecnología, creo que debo contratarle tutores antes de considerar enviarlo a una escuela, después de todo su educación debe ser deficiente.

Después de un momento nota mi llegada, me mira incómodo y sé que no sabe como dirigirse a mí, así que decido ser quién rompa el silencio.

\- Hola Harry, espero que hoy hayas tenido un buen día.- Intento decir amigablemente

\- Hola señor, todo ha estado bien. – Dice tímidamente.

\- Sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero creo que lo podemos hacer durante la cena, si te parece bien. – El solo asiente, así que nos sentamos en el comedor.

Empezamos a comer vacilantemente, pero después de unos momentos nos relajamos un poco y compartimos más sobre nuestras vidas. Me entero que lo único que sabe de su madre es que se llamaba Lily, tenía el cabello rojizo y los ojos verdes como él. Recuerdo esta información y se la envío a Madame Feraud, para ver si puede darme una identidad de una de sus hexens que hubiera tenido esos rasgos. Su cumpleaños es el 31 de Julio, le gusta cocinar y estar en el exterior, me cuenta algunas cosas más acerca de la horrible familia con la que vivía, pero como ya están muertos decido no preguntar sus nombres, si estuvieran con vida me aseguraría de que pagaran apropiadamente. También le cuento algunas cosas sobre mi vida, desde mi niñez hasta la actualidad, espero que nos podamos seguir conociendo, después de todo vamos a ser padre e hijo, bueno si no me rechaza primero, creo que nunca habrá mejor momento para preguntarle que este. Si él dice que no, supongo que lo puedo mandar al aquelarre de Madame Feraud en Francia, allí estará a salvo.

\- Harry, hay algo que he pensado todo el día y quiero conocer tu opinión. Quiero que sepas que no te obligaré a nada, pero debo tener una respuesta lo antes posible. Sé que la muerte de tu padrino es muy reciente, pero eres solo un niño de 10 años que ha ingresado al país ilegalmente, si alguien se llega a enterar terminarás en el sistema y no tendrás a alguien que te entienda y sea capaz de asesorarte durante la época más volátil de cualquier wesen que es la adolescencia y no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasarte. Quiero adoptarte Harry, a pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco, creo que eres un niño maravilloso y que juntos podemos ser una familia, trataré de ser un buen padre para ti, ¿qué piensas?

Se queda pensando un momento y veo una cantidad de emociones diferentes pasar por su rostro, desde tristeza hasta esperanza. De verdad espero que acepte, aunque me gusta la idea de poseer su poder, todo lo que le dije es verdaderamente cierto.

\- Yo…creo que eso estaría bien, nunca antes he tenido una familia y no sé si puedo dar la talla, pero también lo intentaré. Sería agradable poder vivir con alguien que se preocupe por mí. – Me sonríe tímidamente, no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, ahora todo lo que necesito es asegurarme de que la historia que creamos sea perfecta. Creo que mañana llamaré al trabajo muy triste diciendo que la mamá de mi hijo de 10 años murió en un accidente en Londres, donde ella y mi hijo iban en un auto antes de ser arrollados por un camión, pero afortunadamente él solo tiene algunos moretones. Voy a tomarme dos semanas libres, con esa historia nadie lo cuestionará y ese tiempo permitirá que nos acostumbremos uno al otro.

Un tiempo después que Harry se fuera a dormir llamo a uno de mis contactos en Europa y le doy la historia que contaré en el mundo wesen. Tuve un hijo con una hexen, ella fue asesinada cuando mi hijo sólo tenía un año, después él vivió escondido en Londres con una familia de confianza, pero murieron recientemente y necesito una identidad creada para Harry desde cero, debido a que no tiene ningún registro. Sé que esto me va a salir caro, porque se tienen que crear papeles para tres países diferentes: Gran Bretaña, Francia y Estados Unidos. Pero mi contacto me dice que puede hacerlo, quedo en enviarle todos los datos mañana a esta hora. Sólo le tomará tres día tener todo lo necesario, no me sorprende, esa persona se ha dedicado muchos a años a falsificar papeles, después de todo fue gracias a él que mi madre y yo pudimos escabullirnos por Europa hace muchos años.


	6. Capítulo 6: Nuevas identidades

**Capítulo 6: Nuevas identidades.**

POV Harry:

Ha pasado una semana desde que vine a vivir con Sean y todavía me estoy acostumbrando a esta extraña situación, supongo que debo empezar a llamarlo papá hasta en mis pensamientos, aunque es una palabra con la que nunca me he familiarizado. Mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente en estos últimos días, incluso mi nombre no fue la excepción, Sean parecía creer que no era conveniente que mantuviera mi nombre porque si alguien estuviera enterado de mi existencia, un Zauber llamado Harry James le daría pistas suficientes de mi paradero. Sé que no es posible que esto suceda, pero debo mantener una fachada por lo que estoy de acuerdo con su decisión.

Ahora soy conocido como Adrien Alexandre Renard, no sé cómo me siento al respecto, parece un poco pomposo, pero va acorde con mis nuevos antecedentes. Seguramente tener una madre francesa garantiza un nombre Francés, Sean dice que si quiero puedo pedirle a las personas de confianza que me llamen Harry cuando estemos en privado, nunca he tenido personas de confianza antes, por lo que estoy de acuerdo de todo corazón.

Mi historia legal de portada es que me mudé desde Londres a Portland debido a la reciente muerte de mi madre en un accidente automovilístico en el que yo estaba presente, nací en Lyon (Francia) el 31 de Octubre de 2001 (también tuve que cambiar mi fecha de nacimiento, es bastante obvia la razón del año, pero el mes y el día se debe a que no podría insistir en mantener la verdadera fecha sin levantar sospechas de Sean, además en muchos sentidos mi vida se ha definido por Halloween, por lo que lo vi conveniente), hijo de Sean Frederick Renard y Camile Marie Leblanc.

Sean me explicó que para los wesen que decidieran investigar mi historia a fondo se creó otra historia, aparentemente habrán muchas personas interesadas, por lo que descubrirán que mi madre era parte del aquelarre de Madame Feraud y que estuvo con él durante algunos años mientras vivió en Francia, ella fue asesinada cuando tan solo tenía 1 año de vida en un misterioso ataque y aún no se conoce el responsable. Luego Sean se mudaría a Estados Unidos y a mí me escondió con una familia de confianza en Londres que murió recientemente de forma misteriosa, por eso fui a vivir con él y nadie sabía de mi existencia.

No puedo creer que haya papeles que cubran mis dos historias falsas, mi nuevo padre debe tener contactos poderosos por haber logrado esto en cuestión de días.

Estoy empezando a adaptarme a esta nueva vida, ayuda a que Sean haya tomado dos semanas libres del trabajo, la incomodidad inicial ha desaparecido, al menos creo que somos amigos, fuimos juntos a comprar ropa y cosas para mi nueva habitación, fue muy divertido y satisfactorio tener la oportunidad de escoger cosas que sean de mi gusto. Ahora estoy un 100% seguro de que el cambio que tuve al cruzar el velo no fue solo físico, me siento como un niño de 10 años y ya llegué a un acuerdo con eso, decidí no afligirme por esto y disfrutar esta edad como no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo en Hogwarts.

He empezado un régimen de pociones para el daño físico y tratar los años de desnutrición que tuve en los años viviendo con los Dursley, parece que el arte de pociones es muy popular en este mundo, estoy muy interesado en compararlo con lo que aprendí en mi antiguo mundo. A partir de mañana inicio las clases con los tutores privados que Sean ha contratado para mí, el cree que de cuatro a seis meses de tutoría privada sean suficientes para poder ingresar a una escuela. Además tendré un tutor permanente de idiomas, Sean cree que es una de las cosas más útiles que pueda aprender, siempre he querido aprender otros idiomas, estoy muy emocionado.

Lo único con lo que no me siento cómodo es que Sean ha contratado a un psicólogo, él cree que lo necesito por todo el trauma que he vivido, yo sé que él me ha escuchado tener pesadillas y llorar algunas noches por lo que comprendo por qué quiere que vea a un especialista, pero temo que pueda decir algo que pueda hacerlo sospechar y descubran de donde vine, aunque sé que es poco probable.

Hoy voy a ver donde trabaja Sean, tiene que firmar algunos papeles y ver si todo anda en orden, estoy emocionado por ver la estación, he escuchado algunas cosas y suenan fantásticas. Pero sobretodo quiero conocer al Grimm, tuve problemas para comprender que habían personas que eran capaces de reconocer un wesen cuando hace woge, Sean me ha contado muchas historias, al parecer estos seres son aterradores y en una mirada puedes ver tu alma reflejada en su rostro y parece que te sumergirás en un agujero negro infinito. Según comprendo tienen dementores en los ojos, al parecer la mayoría de ellos tienden a desconfiar de wesen y los asesinan, pero al parecer Nick Burkhardt, un detective que trabaja con papá, es diferente.

Tengo instrucciones de no hacer woge en la estación, en la última semana he estado aprendiendo a transformarme solo cuando quiero, cuando Sean estaciona el auto en el recinto me mira aprehensivo.

\- No demoraremos mucho, recuerda que no debes transformarte aunque sea parcialmente, no creo que nos encontremos a Nick, pero hay que ser cautelosos. – Parece que es la décima vez que me dice esto, me abstengo de poner los ojos en blanco

\- No te preocupes papá, yo entiendo. – Sé que le gusta cuando lo llamo papá, y esa palabra siempre me gana una sonrisa.

Salimos del SUV y entramos por fin, me doy cuenta de que todos nos están viendo, papá me pone una mano en el hombro y nos dirige rápidamente a su oficina. Entra un hombre con características asiáticas, luego de hablar con mi padre y entregarle unos papeles, se presenta brevemente.

\- Hola amiguito, soy el Sargento Wu, trabajo con tu papá, cuál es tu nombre. – Dice amablemente, es un poco gracioso como me habla, como si tuviera cinco años.

\- Hola Sargento Wu, es un placer conocerlo, me llamo Adrien. – Incluso me las arregle para que mi nombre suene con acento francés, he estado practicando.

\- Espero que te estés acomodando bien en Estados Unidos, es mucho más genial que el otro lado del estanque, fue agradable conocerte. – Después de recoger los papeles, y un último adiós sale de la oficina, no puedo evitar sonreí divertido.

\- Veo que te agradó Wu, es un buen hombre. Afortunadamente, Nick y su compañero no están en la estación en este momento, quieres que te dé un recorrido. – Asiento felizmente, por fin puedo conocer el lugar de trabajo de Sean.

Hicimos un pequeño recorrido y conocí a algunos compañeros de trabajo de papá, todos parecen muy agradables, se nota que estaban muy curiosos y querían conocerme. Estamos por irnos y cuando estamos en el estacionamiento, escuchamos a alguien llamando a papá.

\- Capitán me alegra haberlo encontrado, queríamos comentarle algo sobre el caso en que estamos trabajando. – Dice uno de los hombres cuando nos alcanzan, el que habló es moreno y su compañero es pelinegro con ojos azules impresionantes.

\- Espero que pueda atendernos, no queremos interrumpirlos. – Dice el pelinegro mirándome.

\- No se preocupen detectives, este es mi hijo Adrien. – Nos damos las manos y se presentan como Hank Griffin y Nick Burkhardt. Y siento que me tenso un poco, así que este es el Grimm, pensé que iba a ser más intimidante.

Se separan para hablar un poco, veo que mi padre asiente a lo que dicen, mientras comienza a hablar con el Sr Griffin, el Grimm se acerca a mí y me pongo un poco nervioso.

\- Adrien como te ha parecido Portland hasta ahora.

\- Ha estado bien señor. – Por favor deja de hablarme, a pesar de que se ve amigable no puedo evitar sentir temor. Por eso después de una conversación corta pero educada, estoy feliz cuando mi padre se nos acerca, no puedo evitar correr hacia él nervioso. Sé que todos me miran raro. Afortunadamente papá toma la pista y luego de una rápida despedida, estamos en el auto.

\- Entonces, qué te pareció Nick. – Pregunta Sean.

\- Parece agradable, pero hay algo en él que me pone nervioso.

\- Esos son tus instintos wesen, sino te hubiera advertido es probable que te hubieras transformado involuntariamente. – Me dice divertidamente.

\- Espero no tener que volver a encontrarme con él. – Le digo con un suspiro y él solo se ríe.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en cine, fue genial, nunca antes había ido y me encantó la experiencia. Me gustan las nuevas experiencias que he tenido en este mundo, papá me dijo que cuando tuviera algún tiempo en terapia y me acostumbre más a mi nueva situación, me presentará a otros niños y podré tener amigos con los que jugar. Aún no conozco a los amigos o a la familia de Sean, creo que me está dando tiempo, espero caerles bien. Mientras, voy a disfrutar los próximos días en los que Sean no trabajará, me gusta pasar tiempo con él.


	7. Capítulo 7: Terapia para el alma

**Capítulo 7: Terapia para el alma.**

POV Harry:

Estoy un poco aprehensivo, hoy es el último día del permiso de dos semanas de Sean, debo decir que será difícil pasar tantas horas sin verlo, me he acostumbrado a estar con él durante el día. Sin embargo, no es por eso que me siento tan nervioso, hoy tendré la primera reunión con el psicólogo, su nombre es Dr Samuel Ellis, Sean dice que es uno de los mejores del estado y que su especialidad es trauma infantil. Además es un wesen tipo tortuga, se llaman Genio innocuo, al parecer son muy inteligentes y gentiles, está enterado solo de mi historia de portada wesen, así que debo ser muy cuidadoso de la información que voy a compartir.

Estamos en la sala de estar esperando a que llegue el Dr Ellis, mi pierna está rebotando ansiosamente, a pesar de los intentos de Sean de establecer una conversación, creo que solo soy capaz de articular monosílabos.

-Sé que debes estar nervioso por tu sesión con el Dr Ellis, pero debes saber que estas sesiones te ayudarán, piensa que en un futuro podrías ir a dormir sin miedo a tener pesadillas y podrás tener estabilidad emocional. Por eso te pido que trates de poner todo de tu parte para que puedas tener un verdadero progreso. – Dice Sean, sus palabras son como un bálsamo para mí y siento que la mayor parte de mi ansiedad disminuye, no puedo evitar sonreír en respuesta. La verdad creo que Sean será un gran papá, su comportamiento suave, paciente y comprensible es un bienvenido cambio de ritmo a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

La última semana ha servido para conocernos más profundamente, hemos descubierto que tenemos cosas en común. Ambos hemos sufrido lo que es ser menospreciado por nuestras familias, escuchar las cosas que Sean tuvo que pasar en manos de su familia paterna me llenó de tanta ira que tuve mi primera transformación involuntaria desde que empecé a aprender a controlarlo. Pensé que Sean estaría decepcionado, pero para mi sorpresa, estaba más conmovido que cualquier otra cosa, me explicó que no tenía muchas personas que se preocupaban así por él.

Y eso en realidad fue una sorpresa para mí, tal vez sea porque nunca he conocido a una persona que recoja a un completo desconocido y lo reciba en su casa de esta manera, más aun dándole su apellido y haciéndolo parte de su familia; sé que tal vez si no fuera un zauberbiest las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, pero por lo que conozco de él, se habría asegurado de que estuviera a salvo y me habría establecido con otra familia. Pero el punto es que él es una buena persona, además es un real, de hecho es más fuerte que un real cualquiera, debería tener a muchos wesen cuidándolo. Aparentemente, él no está de acuerdo de como los reales se han aprovechado de su poder sobre los wesen, por lo que desde muy temprana edad ha aprendido a controlar ese lado de él.

Y esa es otra muestra de la integridad de Sean, porque a pesar de que esto le impide formar su propio cantón e independizarse de su familia, él no ha hecho esto porque teme que lo que los demás familias puedan hacer para impedir que se forme una nueva casa real, ni siquiera teme por su vida, sino por las personas que estarían bajo su cuidado. Toda esta política y fuerzas de poder son un poco confusas para mí, pero me inclino por creer lo que Sean me ha contado y estoy completamente de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Además pensar que yo podría tener este tipo de poder sobre las personas, me aterroriza y es algo que no quiero, pero nuevamente la maldita suerte Potter ha atacado, por lo que no me ha quedado de otra que aprender a controlar este nuevo poder, por eso me he esforzado mucho en mis prácticas con Sean.

-Adrien, sigues ahí, te has espaciado un poco - Eso ha estado ocurriendo con demasiada frecuencia, supongo que he tenido que asimilar mucha información nueva. Siento mis mejillas enrojecer.

-Lo siento papá, creo que me distraje con mis pensamientos…- Iba a seguir hablando, pero justo en ese momento suena la puerta. Y ahí va mi seguridad, mis manos empiezan a sudar.

Sean abre la puerta y entra un hombre de mediana edad, es bajo y un poco regordete, parece amable. Después de hablar unos segundos con él, el Dr. Se mueve para saludarme.

-Hola, es un placer conocerte, debes ser Adrien. Soy el Dr. Ellis, pero durante nuestras sesiones puedes llamarme Sam– Saluda y me relajo un poco, hay algo en su voz que hace que te relajes.

-Hola, Doc… quiero decir Sam, también es un placer conocerte. – Le ofrezco una sonrisa nerviosa que devuelve con una muy suave. Creo que me agradará este psicólogo.

Sean se despide y se retira rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes darme un último asentimiento. Supongo que esto de la terapia no debe ser tan complicado como imaginé. Según me indica el Dr. Ellis, me siento cómodamente en el sofá de dos plazas, mientras él se sienta en el individual.

-Entiendo que puedas estar nervioso, pero debes saber que estoy aquí para ayudarte, lo tomaremos a tu ritmo, no quiero presionarte a que hagas algo que no quiere hacer. Durante las primeras sesiones intentaremos conocernos mutuamente, solo un charla entre conocidos que esperan convertirse en amigos. –Dice con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirándome a los ojos, no me habló como a un niño, por lo que gana puntos en mi libro. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y empezamos a conversar.

Después de todo, la sesión no fue lo que yo estaba esperando, sólo hablamos de cosas mundanas, como mi color y animal favorito. Aprendí algunas cosas sobre su vida e incluso hizo woge cuando expresé mi curiosidad al enterarme de su forma wesen. Debo decir que tenía esta idea de que todos los woge eran atemorizantes, después de todo sólo había visto a Sirius , a Sean y a los espeluznantes sujetos que nos secuestraron (al parecer esos wesen se llaman Geier). Pero Sam era un poco tierno y quizás un poco torpe, fue agradable verlo transformarse.

Sé que desde mañana, vendrán nuevos cambios, Sean vuelve a trabajar de tiempo completo y yo comenzaré a estudiar con los tutores privados que papá ha contratado, no sé cómo será mi futuro, pero lo único que sé es que intentaré vivir mi vida de la forma que quiero y esta vez no me dejaré manipular por nadie, dejaré de fingir que soy un estudiante perezoso que necesita ayuda para abrir un libro. Me siento emocionado por seguir mis estudios muggles, tal vez este nuevo mundo no es tan malo después de todo.

**Nota: Lo siento por demorar tanto en publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero he tenido muchos compromisos en la universidad. Intentaré publicar uno o dos capítulos por semana, a partir de este momento. Nunca he tenido planes de abandonar esta historia.**


End file.
